Field
The embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to data measures in collaboration systems, and more particularly to systems, devices, and methods for exchanging and processing data measures and objects to enable collaboration between networked systems.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of new information technologies, users and organizations are creating vast amounts of data. Such data is usually stored in various databases that are often separated into distinct silos. The storage of such data in separate silos often makes it difficult to share data between users or between organizations or between networks of systems. The difficulty in sharing data inhibits the ability of users or organizations to collaborate efficiently. Accordingly, collaborative software systems, also known as groupware, have been developed to help individuals share data in order to collaborate and achieve common tasks or goals.